kuragehimefandomcom-20200213-history
Manga
Volume 1 Chapter 1: Sex and the Amars / Sekkusu ando za Amāzu / セックス・アンド・ザ・アマーズ Tsukimi Kurashita is an 18-year-old otaku living in an all-female apartment building, Amamizukan, with other women otaku. One day, Tsukimi, who has an intense love for jellyfish, tries to go to Shibuya for a jellyfish exhibit, but turns back when she becomes apprehensive at all the stylish girls walking around Shibuya. Later, when reminiscing about her dead mother, Tsukimi goes to see a spotted jellyfish she named Clara at a local pet store to cheer her up. She is shocked to find a moon jellyfish in the same tank, as this will eventually cause the spotted jellyfish to die. Overcoming her fear of talking with the stylish male shop clerk, Tsukimi tries to explain the imminent danger to the jellyfish, but is pushed back when she tries to enter the store. She bumps into a stylish woman outside the store, who eventually reasons with the clerk to give Clara to Tsukimi, since it will die anyway. They take it back to Amamizukan and put it into the bathtub for the night. Read about Sex and the Amars in detail Chapter 2. Pretty Woman The woman stays the night in Tsukimi's room, and the next morning Tsukimi discovers the woman is in fact a cross-dressing man. She has some trouble in the morning trying to keep the man, Kuranosuke Koibuchi, from being spotted by her housemates. After he leaves, the other women question Tsukimi about Clara the jellyfish and the stylish stranger. That evening, Tsukimi submits a letter to Mejiro-sensei about what the punishment would be for bringing a man into the building; the answer is "death." Right after this Chieko rejects a gay man's request to live in Amamizukan. Moments later, Kuranosuke shows up again, disturbing the residents who are not used to the presence of chic people. Read about Pretty Woman in detail Chapter 3. Sukiyaki Western Django Kuranosuke crashes the Amars weekly hot pot dinner party, and Tsukimi is particularly troubled as she needs to keep his gender a secret. His over-friendliness rubs off the wrong way with the other residents and they eventually tell him to leave. Tsukimi walks back to his house with him, where she first sees his brother, Shū Koibuchi. As way of apology, Kuranosuke manages to get them some high quality meat from his house. The next morning, Tsukimi sees Shū on the news with his father, the politician Keiichiro Koibuchi. She realizes that Kuranosuke is from a wealthy political family, and suspects that the meat might have been a bribe. Read about Sukiyaki Western Django in detail Chapter 4. Enchanted / Mahō o Kakerarete / 魔法をかけられて While avoiding a family business meeting to visit the Amars, Kuranosuke makes a bad impression when asking about their income. Later, he secretly takes Tsukimi to his house and gives her a makeover which she is not particularly happy about. As Tsukimi escapes, she catches the eye of Kuranosuke's brother, Shū Koibuchi, who takes an interest in her. Read about Enchanted in detail Chapter 5. Next Next ! Amars Tsukimi runs back to Amamizukan in a panic, leaving her clothes and glasses at the Koibuchi house in her haste. Shū asks Kuranosuke about who she is and where she lives. Kuranosuke agrees to tell him in exchange for the address of his mother Lina. Shū claims he doesn't know, but Kuranosuke helps him anyway and he takes Tsukimi's things to Amamizukan. While Tsukimi seems to also take interest from seeing him, Shū does not recognize her in her usual clothing. Kuranosuke finds out about this when Shū comes home, so Kuranosuke goes to Amamizukan to redo Tsukimi's hair and make-up. Read about Next Next ! Amars in detail Chapter 6. Let's Meet at the Aquarium / Suizokukan de Aimashō / 水族館で逢いましょう Kuranosuke learns from Shū about a plan to redevelop Amamizukan into a hotel in two years time, though is surprised that none of the residents are too bothered. Kuranosuke decides to accompany Tsukimi to an aquarium and dresses her up again, convincing Shū to accompany them. As Tsukimi becomes fascinated by the jellyfish, Kuranosuke gets strange feelings from looking at Tsukimi. After changing into his male wear, he finds Tsukimi being embraced by Shū as she was crying from remembering her mother and feels jealous. Read about Let's Meet at the Aquarium in detail Volume 2 Chapter 7. Clear and Present Danger Kuranosuke interrupts Tsukimi and Shū's hug. After Tsukimi excuses herself to the restroom, Kuranosuke demands an explanation from Shū. He tells him that Tsukimi started crying because the jellyfish reminded her of her mother, and he tried to comfort her by hugging her. Tsukimi soon gets embarrassed over the hug and is too nervous to talk to Shū on the drive home. When she returns to Amamizukan, she finds the resident manga author, Juon Mejiro, only has a week until her next deadline so the others have to rush to ink pages. She tries to take off her kimono so she can work. However, she loses her concentration following Shū seeing her in her tank top. That evening, Kuranosuke is disturbed to find Shū is still a virgin, and more disturbed by his own jealousy. Read about Clear and Present Danger in detail Chapter 8. I Want to Be a Jellyfish / Watashi wa Kurage ni Naritai / 私はクラゲになりたい Chieko, the daughter of the Amamizukan's manager, learns that her mother plans to sell the place and the residents will have to move out in a year. The Amars attend a presentation on the urban renewal project to protest, where they run into Shū (who still doesn't recognize Tsukimi in her normal wear), but they quickly leave since they can't stand being stared at. When the project leader, Shōko Inari, assumes Shū plans to back the opposition, she takes him out in order to persuade him otherwise. Tsukimi sees them together and is heartbroken. She returns to Amamizukan alone, where Kuranosuke is waiting for her. Read about I Want to Be a Jellyfish in detail Chapter 9. Seven Amars A depressed Tsukimi locks herself in her room, ignoring Kuranosuke completely. When the other Amars return home, he learns that they failed to stand up for themselves at the meeting. Annoyed by their willingness to give up, believing it to be the reason Tsukimi is upset, Kuranosuke decides to give the Amars makeovers so they can be taken seriously. Meanwhile, Inari takes Shū to a bar and spikes his drink in order to take advantage of him. Read about Seven Amars in detail Chapter 10. Fatal Attraction Kuranosuke takes the newly styled up Amars to a fancy café and treats them to some high class food, and Kuranosuke is once again taken aback by Tsukimi's cuteness. Meanwhile, Inari takes the drunken Shū to a hotel and takes pictures of them together on her cell phone to use as blackmail. Read about Fatal Attraction in detail Chapter 11. Driving Mr. Hanamori When Shū recovers and believes he's been sexually harassed by Inari, he makes a run for it. Later, Kuranosuke learns from one of the family employees, Hanamori, that Shū's phobia of women originated when he caught his father cheating on his mother with another woman, Kuranosuke's mother. Later, Shū briefly visits Tsukimi to shake her hand. Read about Driving Mr. Hanamori in detail Chapter 12. In the Closet While Inari makes plans to return Shū's glasses, she drops by Amamizukan to bribe the Amars with sweets, and Tsukimi becomes depressed when she sees Shū's glasses in her bag. Before she leaves, Inari is confronted by Kuranosuke, who says they will stand against her by buying Amamizukan from the original owner. Tsukimi later asks Kuranosuke about Inari's apparent relation to Shū. They both conclude that the two must have slept together and Tsukimi cries about it. Read about In the Closet in detail Volume 3 Chapter 13. Rotten Financial Islands Kuranosuke soon realises the Amars are broke, so he suggests selling some of their possessions to raise funds, which they don't take too well. As Tsukimi gets stunned by seeing Kuranosuke topless, he almost kisses her before they are interrupted by the need for a fax machine. Meanwhile, Inari lies about having sex with Shū in order to blackmail him. After convincing Meijiro to put in a down payment for Amamizukan, Kuranosuke tries to blackmail his father about the affair with his mother for more money, but this fails since he only made it to second base. Read about Rotten Financial Islands in detail Chaper 14. Clara's Holiday Kuranosuke reserves a stand at an upcoming flea market in Harajuku and looks through the Amamizukan storage for things to sell. Tsukimi and Kuranosuke find various retro crockery for their flea market. At the flea market, Kuranosuke discovers that a jellyfish shaped teru teru bozu that Tsukimi made sells well, so he arranges for the Amars to help her make more. Meanwhile, Shū's father has Hanamori ask his private investigator friend, Sugimoto, to tail Shū in order to find out about Inari. Read about Clara's Holiday in detail Chapter 15. Million Dollar Baby Tsukimi, Kuranosuke and the Amars make and sell numerous Clara dolls at the flea market. Meanwhile, Sugimoto learns that Inari is blackmailing Shū in order to seal the development deal. After seeing Tsukimi entranced by frilly material, Kuranosuke wonders if he is having feelings for her. Chapter 16. Romeo & Juliet? After an embarrassing incident with Tsukimi, Kuranosuke tries to ignore his feelings and collapses from chest pains. The Amars try to help by applying medicine to his chest. They find out his breasts are fake, but think he is a flat-chested woman instead of a cross-dresser. Assuming Tsukimi might be interested in clothes, Kuranosuke suggests they work together to make jellyfish dresses to sell. Meanwhile, Shū meets Inari at a bar, and Hanamori accidentally informs Shū about Sugimoto tailing him. Chapter 17. A Moment to Remember Inari manages to get Shū to set up a meeting with his father. Kuranosuke and Tsukimi go to his house to strategise their dress making and run into them. Kuranosuke questions Inari's lies about having sex with Shū, though when she shows off the doctored photo, Tsukimi believes it and runs off, leaving behind her sketchbook. Chapter 18. Deep Blue Kuranosuke finds a sketch of a chrysaora melanaster in Tsukimi's sketchbook and gets inspiration. Meanwhile, Tsukimi is trying to forget about her problems by sleeping, but her pleasant dreams of jellyfish are interrupted by memories of Shu and Inari together. Mejiro-sensei advises her to get drunk, so Tsukimi has some sweet sake and falls asleep after one glass. She is later carried to bed by Kuranosuke, with Tsukimi dreaming of her mother. Volume 4 Chapter 19. Beautiful Person Kuranosuke tries to get Chieko's help in making a flower hat jelly shaped skirt, but she can only make kimonos, so she simply offers to do stitching while Kuranosuke and Tsukimi are left to figure everything else out. Meanwhile, Mr. Koibuchi tells the Prime Minister that Shū is no longer a virgin thanks to Inari. Shū is confused when they start treating him differently. Chapter 20. The Affair of the Necklace Tsukimi, Kuranosuke and Chieko make slow progress on the skirt. Meanwhile, Inari is giving a presentation that Shū is attending. After the meeting he tries to avoid Inari but she follows him to his car and tells Hanamori to drive them to the ocean. Kuranosuke suggests moving production to his house, Tsukimi remembers about Shū and becomes depressed. Kuranosuke bringing supplies from his house and calls Hanamori to drive him, but he is in Umihotaru with Shū and Inari, and explains that Mr. Koibuchi gave him orders to bring the pair together. Kuranosuke bribes Chieko and Jiji to drag Tsukimi to his house in order to finish the dress. Chapter 21. ER Emergency Room Tsukimi finally gets out of her funk to work on the dress, and inadvertently breaks a pearl necklace given to Kuranosuke by his mother. Meanwhile in Umihotaru, Hanamori is sick with hives from eating manila clam ramen. Inari drops him off at a dermatologist and drives with Shū to a love hotel. She collapses outside the car but refuses to give him the keys to the car, but he takes them anyway and they drive back to Tokyo. At Kuranosuke's house, Tsukimi and the girls finish sewing the pearls on the dress. Kuranosuke tries it on, and Tsukimi is so happy with it that she decides to make a second dress immediately, this time based on a purple-striped jellyfish. Chieko and Jiji leave to explore the house and meet Mr. Koibuchi, who Jiji is quickly smitten with. Chapter 22. Some Like it Hot? Kuranosuke thinks about starting a brand while Tsukimi works on the second dress. Shū and Inari arrive at the house while Mr. Koibuchi is having coffee with Chieko and Jiji. Inari rings the doorbell and Mr. Koibuchi calls Kuranosuke to answer it, but Tsukimi won't let him move while he's wearing the unfinished dress and goes to answer the door herself. Her good mood is ruined when she sees Shū and Inari at the gate, and she escapes the house through an open window. After she's gone, Kuranosuke finds Chieko and Jiji with his father, who introduces him to them as his second son. Chapter 23. The Rose of Versailles? Tsukimi eats a hot pot meal at Amamizukan with Mayaya and Banba. Chieko and Jiji are shocked about Kuranosuke's gender, but he insists on taking them out to eat to explain things. Shū and Inari are having a fight, but she makes him feel guilty about their 'one night stand' and takes a taxi home. At a Chinese restaurant, Kuranosuke manages to convince Chieko and Jiji that he is a woman named 'Kurako' who was raised to be a man. Later, Tsukimi is sulking in her room when Kuranosuke comes through the window. He tries to convince her to finish the second dress but she refuses and freezes up when he says she is jealous over his brother. Chapter 24. Close Encounters of the Third Kind Kuranosuke leaves Amamizukan dissapointed and frustrated again about his feelings for Tsukimi, and decides to go clubbing in Shibuya. Tsukimi remains in a trance and doesn't snap out of it until Mayaya demands to know Kuranosuke's cell phone number; she and Banba want "Kurako" to buy them Peking duck like he did for Chieko and Jiji. At the club, Kuranosuke is greeted by cute girls but he just wants to hang out alone at the bar. Mayaya calls him on his phone and decides to go meet him at the club with Banba and Tsukimi. Kuranosuke meets them wearing only a borrowed wig for a diguise, and three of the Stylish girls ask him who these people are. Volume 5 Chapter 25. Deep Impact Kuranosuke defends Tsukimi, Mayaya and Banba from the Stylish girls and calls them his friends. The Amars decide to return to Amamizukan for the night, and Kuranosuke goes home when a Stylish girl makes fun of them. Meanwhile, Shū is worried about Inari but she's ignoring his calls and getting very drunk. When she finally answers he thinks something is wrong and rushes to her apartment. She decides to trick him by faking suicide, but he slaps her. After Shū leaves her Inari's apartment, she feels guilty for upsetting him and wonders why. Chapter 26. Hamlet 2 Kuranosuke gets tickets to a student play called "The 25 Ophelias" from one of his Stylish friends, a girl named Mika. He invites the Amars to come and has them dress in nicer clothes by bribing them with Korean barbecue. All the Amars but Tsukimi fall asleep in the show, and Kuranosuke is focused only on the costumes. After the show, he tells Mika that the costumes were so bad that he didn't even notice the actual play, and lends them the dresses Tsukimi designed. The actresses like them so much that they ask the Amars to make costumes for all of them. Chapter 27. The Big Blue The Amars agree to make costumes for the play when Kuranosuke reminds them about the food he promised. Mayaya and Banba quickly make a mess, so he pays them to get out of the way, leaving Tsukimi, Chieko and Jiji to do all the work. Meanwhile, Mr. Koibuchi is planning a party for himself and tells Shū to bring Inari as his date. Inari, however, is still bothered over the night Shū slapped her, and her superiors are unhappy with her lack of progress in the Amamizukan project. Tsukimi struggles to design so many dresses at once until Kuranosuke suggests comparing the actresses to different types of jellyfish, and the result is twenty-four new dresses in one night. Meanwhile, the Prime Minister decides to come to the next performance to improve his approval rating. Chapter 28. Jellyfishdog $ Millionaire The next day the Prime Minister's appearance is all over the news, talk shows, blogs. Tsukimi, Chieko and Jiji meet Kuranosuke at the theater to finish the costumes and are surprised by the huge crowd. This is all according to Kuranosuke's plans to gain public attention and to start a brand with their current number of dresses. Mr. Koibuchi decides to see "The 25 Ophelias" and takes Shū with him. Kuranosuke gives Tsukimi another makeover and has her wear the second dress she made, then takes her onstage after the play ends to announce their new brand; Jellyfish. Chapter 29. Because You're My Cute Person With the play over, the Amars and Kuranosuke attempt to design a logo for the Jellyfish brand. Mr. Koibuchi is still planning his 30 year anniversary party and Shū is even more smitten with Tsukimi from seeing her at the play. Inari is shocked when gets an invitation to the party. And while ranting at her assistant he suggests that she's really upset because of Shū, and warns her that falling for him could cost her her job. Tsukimi is alone with Kuranosuke and flustered by his male dress. When she asks why he's not embarrased to work with her, he blurts out that he thinks she is a cute girl. He quickly exits and leaves her very confused. Volume 6 Chapter 30. T Loved Him Twice Tsukimi is sent to go witness the stationary store down the road being leveled. The Amars are at a heightened level of panic, trying to create the Jellyfish brand to save Amamizukan. Tsukimi, instead of returning, runs to the Koibuchi mansion to beg Kuranosuke to help her make the dresses. Meanwhile, in the Diet Building, Koibuchi Sr. and the Prime Minister ask Shuu if his relationship is in trouble since the developer hasn't responded to the party invite. Shuu protests that he's not even in a relationship with Inari, but is barely able to get a word in edgewise. Still, they figure out there's someone else he wants to invite so they urge him to invite the other girl. Back at Amamizukan, Shuu is shocked when the Amars tear open his invite for Tsukimi and all plan to go to his father's party. Kuranosuke and Tsukimi show up carrying material, and Shuu and Tsukimi see each other despite Kuranosuke trying to prevent it. The Amars beg Tsukimi to make the dresses, but she doubts herself. Shuu, finally putting two and two together, tells her that of course she can do it, because she's Tsukimi. In the car, Hanamori warns Shuu away from a woman who would deceive with make-up. Blushing, Shuu declares that Tsukimi is cute even without it. Chapter 31. Dolly Girls In Korea, Chieko's mother discusses how she wants to sell Amamizukan and hopes that it will do those NEETs who live there good. Chieko introduces another otaku friend, Nomu, who is a successfull doll clothes maker. Nomu is recruited to make patterns for the dresses that match Tsukimi's jellyfish designs, despite her aversion to interacting with people. Shuu daydreams of Tsukimi while planning for his father's party. Kuranosuke decides to host a fashion show at Amamizukan. At risk of being fired otherwise, Inari arrives in Korea to bribe Chieko's mother into selling, which does not prove difficult. Chapter 32. Amars Countdown to Extinction The Amars are making dresses nonstop, mostly going without sleep. Shuu learns from his father that the sale of Amamizukan will likely happen due to Inari's trip to Korea. After provoking her into acting as a living dress form, Kuranosuke discovers Mayaya has the ideal model body type, but keeps silent out of jealousy of anyone else modeling Tsukimi's clothes. Kuranosuke decides the fashion show has to be the same night as his father's party so that he can steal the guests. But with only two days left, there's not much time to keep sewing. Nomu suggests that there's a way to make them without sewing, but it will require a sacrifice. Chapter 33. 007/ From Amamizukan with Love Nomu says using wood bond glue will work for making the dresses. Mayaya is immediately set upon by the rest, to her screaming protests. They only get far enough to glue the front of the skirt to her abdomen before Mayaya takes off out of the house and up a tree. Kuranosuke is now on board with Mayaya being the glue model to protect his true gender being discovered. Jiji tries to convince her be the "Bond girl." Chieko gets Mayaya laughing by describing their body types in the clothes, but Mayaya still won't do it. After Kuranosuke calls her beautiful with the body of a model, she petrifies and falls out of the tree—revealing the dangerously attractive shape of her eyes that she had gotten teased for all through school. Ashamed, Mayaya runs inside, and Nomu advises how to get the bond glue off. Some hard talk from Chieko about not being the only girl to ever have been teased, to not be ashamed of something other girls could only wish for softens Mayaya. She finally agrees after getting promised Three Kingdoms action figures. Tsukimi reflects on how the night Kuranosuke saved Clara altered all their lives. Mayaya is transformed into a runway beauty. Chapter 34. Party Monster Kuranosuke and Mayaya crash the political party. Shuu and Inari come face-to-face. Shuu apologizes for having hit her and then walks away. Inari is too smitten to be articulate. Hanamori flirts with Mayaya, which makes her feel so out of her element she wants to leave. Kuranosuke persuades her to stay, and after the last speech of well wishes for his father, he steals the mike. The sudden appearance of the little-seen youngest Koibuchi son brings the press running. The women of the party are impressed with Mayaya's dress, and the fashion show after-party at Amamizukan is announced. Extra. Kuragehime Heroes Mejiro is a picky eater; Banba and Mayaya can't make anything to please her. Akiko Higashimura felt uneasy about the visuals for Kuragehime to be turned into an anime. When she went to her first meeting with them, she mistakenly thought that the animator's work was her own. After finding out the truth she felt both sheepish and reassured. Volume 7 Chapter 35. Showgirls Chieko takes charge when masses of people, including camera crews, start showing up at Amamizukan. Inari somehow manages to ride over with Shuu, and being the last to arrive they are stuck standing together in the back. Hanamori ("Hey! Benz Otaku!") is recruited to help with the show and ends up MC'ing. The show is a success from the start, and Inari demands explanations from Shuu about the motiviations behind this event even happening. Sent out among the guests by Kuranosuke, Tsukimi spies Shuu and Inari. Shuu notices and the two of them stare at each other, each unable to move. From the runway, Kuranosuke spies the two of them and shouts at Tuskimi to look at him instead, his voice (and masculine word choice) revealing his identity to the press. Kuranosuke rolls with it like an expert while his father and uncle make a fast exit. Chapter 36. A Clockwork Amars Chapter 37. Gossip Girl Chapter 38. The Orphanage Chapter 39. The Secret in Their Eyes Extra. Kuragehime Heroes Volume 8 Chapter 40. Jellyfish: The Dancing Maharaja Chapter 41. 007/ The Spy Who Loved Me Chapter 42. Confessions of a Shopaholic! Chapter 43. And Then There Were None Chapter 44. If She Looks Back is it Love? Extra. Kuragehime Heroes Category:Manga